Ea
|the1 = Bảo Khí |noidung1 = |the2 = Ufotable |noidung2 = |the3 = Fate/EXTRA CCC |noidung3 = |the4 = PRISMA☆ILLYA |noidung4 = |owner=Gilgamesh (Moon) Ko-Gil (Fate/kaleid) |user=Angelica Ainsworth (Archer Class Card) |jname= }} | | 』！|ギルガメッシュ }}|option1 = Tiếng Việt|option2 = Tiếng Anh|option3 = Tiếng Nhật}} , là Bảo khí hùng mạnh nhất được cất giữ ở nơi sâu nhất của Gate of Babylon, vượt trên mọi vũ khí của các Servant. Không như tất cả vũ khí vô danh còn lại của anh có thể được truyền cho người khác trong suốt quá trình lịch sử, đây là thanh kiếm, tạo vật độc nhất chỉ được sở hữu bởi một mình Gilgamesh, thích hợp được sử dụng bới một kẻ đứng đầu và khiến anh trở nên phi thường. Rider nhận xét rằng bản chất của thanh kiếm càng trở nên vô lý hơn sau khi chứng kiến sức mạnh của nó. Trong Fate/unlimited codes, Ea được sử dụng như một vũ khí cận chiến phi thường như một thanh kiếm thông thường và thậm chí phần đầu có thể xuyên qua ngực của Rider.Fate/Zero - Episode 23 Mang một hình dạng bất thường không phù hợp với quy chuẩn về một thanh kiếm thông thường. Ea là tạo vật xuất hiện trước cả khi khái niệm “'kiếm'” tồn tại vì thế nó không thật sự là một thanh kiếm hay bất cứ thứ gì để được xem là lưỡi kiếm. Mặc dù có tay cầm cùng với phần bảo vệ tay và sở hữu độ dài ngang với một thanh trường kiếm nhưng phần đáng lẽ là lưỡi kiếm thì lại mang hình dạng lăng trụ nhỏ dần về phía đầu. “''Lưỡi kiếm''” được chạm khắc chữ nêm màu đỏ thẫm với ba phần độc lập xoay theo hình xoắn ốc cùng với phần đỉnh, từ phần giữ trở lên xoay theo chiều kim đồng hồ trong khi phần cuối cùng xoay ngược chiều kim đồng hồ. Mặc dù được phân loại như một thanh kiếm nhưng Ea giống với một cây đũa phép hơn. Ba phần của thanh Ea đại diện cho "Thiên Đường, Mặt Đất và Minh Giới", cho thấy Sự Thật của thế giới bằng cách đưa mọi thứ xoay theo hướng ngược lại. Có thể nói “''Vũ trụ''” là sự kết hợp của cả ba yếu tố này. Cùng với nhau, chúng là thứ tượng trưng cho vũ trụ. Fate/Grand Order material I - Gilgamesh (Archer), p. 110-115, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. thumb|Gilgamesh sử dụng Ea và [[Enkidu (Bảo Khí)|Enkidu]] Đây là báu vật vĩ đại nhất của Gilgamesh và được anh tin tưởng chỉ sau Bảo khí Enkidu, là minh chứng cho thấy anh đã thừa nhận đối thủ xứng đáng được đối đầu với Ea. Tuy nhiên, anh sử dụng nó để đối đầu với Emiya Shirou vì muốn khoe khoang về kho báu của mình, anh tuyên bố rằng mình không muốn Ea phải đối đầu với những kẻ thấp kém, mà chỉ cho những người thật sự đáng nhận được sự thừa nhận của anh. Trong Cuộc chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ năm, chỉ có Saber cùng với thanh Excalibur thật sự xứng đáng để đối đầu với anh. Rider trong Cuộc chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ tư đã được anh thừa nhận là một đối thủ xứng đáng và Ionioi Hetairoi là sân khấu phù hợp để anh biểu diễn khả năng của Ea. Gilgamesh đã rất tức giận khi Tohsaka Tokiomi gợi ý anh sử dụng Ea để đánh bại sinh vật do Caster triệu hồi và từ chối sử dụng một cách nghiêm túc lần nữa khi đối đầu với Shirou trong Cố Hữu Kết Giới Unlimited Blade Works. Anh chỉ sử dụng vì Kishinami Hakuno nếu thấy hợp lý nhưng sự thù hận với Alter Ego sinh ra từ Ishtar đã đủ để anh giải phóng toàn bộ sức mạnh ngay lặp tức. Anh rất xem trọng binh khí và thường trò chuyện với Bảo Khí như thể chúng đang sống. Trong khi đấu với sinh vật sinh ra từ Avenger trong Fate/hollow ataraxia, Gilgamesh đã không thể thu hồi báu vật của mình và nhận xét rằng việc này thật xấu vì phá huỷ chúng nhưng đây là nghĩa vụ của anh ban cho họ một bài học về “''Sự Thật''” của Thế Giới. Vốn là một thanh kiếm vô danh, “'Ea'” là cái tên do chính Gilgamesh đặt cho, bắt nguồn từ tên của vị Đại Thần của Đất và Nước , trong thần thoại Mesopotamian, Babylon và thần thoại sáng thế . Emiya Shirou miêu tả rằng “''đây là thanh kiếm duy nhất không tồn tại trên thế gian''”. Không xuất hiện trong bất kì thần thoại hiện đại nào, là kết tinh của Thời Đại Thần Thánh tại buổi đầu của thế giới. Đây là thanh kiếm nguyên bản được tạo ra bởi một vị thần trước khi nhân loại xuất hiện, chia rẽ thiên đường và mặt đất vào thời Mesopotamia cổ đại. Ea là một Binh Khí Thần Tạo được tạo ra bởi một vị thần, không thể tạo nên bản sao hoàn hảo thông qua Unlimited Blade Works và là sự tồn tại duy nhất không thể sao chép theo bất kì cách nào. Mặc dù Shirou có thể xác định mọi Bảo khí từ vô số các huyền thoại cũng như nguồn gốc khác nhau từ Gate of Babylon nhưng anh không thể giải thich được bản chất của Ea cũng như việc phân tích nó là hoàn toàn bất khả thi. Vì giác quan của Shirou hoàn toàn bị chặn lại khi nhìn vào vũ khí nên dù là Bảo Khí vĩ đại nhất cũng chỉ trông như một vũ khí hạng ba. Gilgamesh tuyên bố rằng thanh kiếm “''biết sự thật''” của Thế Giới nơi nó từng tồn tại và bằng cách sử dụng sức mạnh của nó, thanh kiếm sẽ ban cho người khác kiến thức về điều đó. Vì là “''thanh kiếm đã chia tách thế gian''”, anh gọi nó là “''thứ biết về địa ngục của hành tinh trước khi tái sinh''”, trạng thái nguyên thuỷ của hành tinh trước khi thiên đường và mặt đất được phân chia, nơi bị bao phủ bởi dung nham, không khí nóng như lửa thiêu cùng với cái lạnh thấu xương. Nơi tương đồng với địa ngục, Gilgamesh nói rằng nơi đấy chính là nguồn gốc về vùng đất của cái chết trong tất cả thần thoại. Do đó, trong bộ gien của mọi sinh vật trên hành tinh đều tiềm ẩn chứa đựng một ký ức về khung cảnh rực lửa của Trái Đất nguyên sơ. Đó là ký ức đầu tiên của sự sống, thứ đã bị kìm nén và chỉ thấy được khi nhìn vào thanh Ea. Thanh Ma Kiếm Hoàng Đế Trảm Kích của Ado Edem cũng mang khả năng cho thấy “'Sự Thật'”, tương tự như bản chất của Ea. Tại Vùng Đất Thép hoang tàn, nó cho thấy bầu trời xanh thật sự trước khi bị nhuộm đỏ bởi Type Pluto khi y chết. Enuma Elish |image= |the1=Fate/stay night|noidung1 = |the2=Fate/hollow ataraxia|noidung2 = |the3=Fate/unlimited codes|noidung3 = |the4=Ufotable|noidung4 = |the5=Fate/Grand Order|noidung5 = |the6=Fate/Grand Order Arcade|noidung6 = |the7=Fate/EXTRA CCC|noidung7 = |the8=Fate/Extella|noidung8 = |the9=PRISMA☆ILLYA|noidung9 = |the10=Hắc Hóa|noidung10 = |the11=Fate/strange fake|noidung11 = |owner=Gilgamesh (Mặt Trăng) Ko-Gil (Fate/kaleid) |user=Angelica Ainsworth (Thẻ bài Archer) |type=Diệt thế Fate/EXTELLA material - Gilgamesh, p.010 |rank=EX A++ (F/GO giảm hạng) |jname= |range=1~99 (Trái Đất) 1~999 (Mặt Trăng) |target=1000 người }} Không như hầu hết Bảo Khí khác, khả năng của thanh kiếm sở hữu tên riêng của nó thay vì chỉ hô lên "Ea". Đòn tấn công | }} là trạng thái năng lượng vượt mức và theo đó phóng ra nguồn năng lượng tối đa. Mặc dù đòn tấn công cũng được xem là Bảo khí trong bảng thông tin về Gilgamesh nhưng Ea mới thật sự là Bảo Khí. Ban đầu nó mang uy quyền của một quốc gia.Fate/Extella - Enuma Elish Description: "本来は国造りの権能。神の名を冠した乖離剣エアから放たれるかって混沌とした世界の天地を分けた一撃。" Cuốn theo cơn cuồng phong vào 3 phần của thanh Ea, sự đứt gãy không gian hình thành do sử dụng Quai Ly Kiếm. Các tầng gió bị nén và xen kẽ trở thành sự biến dạng Thời-Không, huỷ diệt mọi thứ trong phạm vi giải phóng. Ngoài việc sử dụng vũ khí phòng ngự sở hữu khả năng Kháng Thanh Trừng như Avalon của Altria Pendragon hoặc một đòn phản công cùng một mức độ như Enuma Elish của Enkidu, nếu không sẽ không thể tránh được thiệt hại do Enuma Elish của Gilgamesh gây ra. by , Ea. , of become as a , annihilating any who would stand in opposition. Aside from holding an of sufficient magnitude to , or enacting via an attack that inflicts the same order of damage, the damage rendered cannot be defended against. | エヌマ・エリシュ。 乖離剣・エアによる空間切断。 圧縮され絡み合う風圧の断層は、擬似的な時空断層となって敵対する全てを粉砕する。 対粛清アーマークラスか、同レベルのダメージによる相殺でなければ防げない攻撃数値。 }} Rho Aias được chiếu ảnh bởi Archer có thể bảo vệ Emiya Shirou nhưng vẫn bị thương nghiêm trọng. Avalon là khả năng phòng thủ duy nhất có thể hoàn toàn phòng ngự trước đòn tấn công này, đến Gilgamesh cũng nghĩ điều này là không thể. Có nhiều biển thể khác nhau của đòn tấn công mà Gilgamesh đã thể hiện tuỳ vào mức độ nghiêm trọng của trận chiến. Mức độ khi anh dùng để tấn công Saber trong Fate/stay night đã được anh kìm hãm phần lớn và bị chặn khi anh quyết định sẽ nghiêm túc giết cô. Xuất hiện dưới hình thức một sóng xung kích mang sắc đỏ bao trùm xung quanh, cùng cường độ với Excalibur và gây nên sự xung đột giữa hai bên. Nó vẫn dễ dàng vượt qua thanh Thánh Kiếm và Saber chỉ có thể cản nó lại trong một khoảng khắc, tạo nên một ranh giới trong không gian, ngay cả khi cô đã đặt tất cả mọi thứ kể cả mạng sống để chặn nó. Kết quả là Saber bị thương nghiêm trọng và bất động trong một khoảng thời gian cho đến khi hồi phục. Khác với Enuma Elish trong Fate/Extra CCC, khả năng trên được liệt vào khi Ea được khởi động. Anh cho thấy bản chất thật sự của nó nhiều hơn trong Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero và Fate/strange fake. Cho thấy sức mạnh của Bảo khí Diệt Thế, nó tấn công mọi vật trong tầm nhìn chỉ với một đòn duy nhất. Không thể nói rằng lưỡi kiếm bị giới hạn, mà chỉ đơn giản do “''kẻ thù''” không phải là đích đến thật sự của đòn tấn công và thậm chí không thể biết được liệu nó có chạm được đến mục tiêu hay thứ thật sự đằng sau hay không. Nghiền nát các quy luật không gian bằng sức mạnh của nó, phân tách không chỉ mặt đất mà kéo dài đến tận trời cao và bầu khí quyển. Tạo nên một vết rách làm không gian xung quanh vặn xoắn lại, xuyên thủng bản chất của Thế Giới và biểu lộ nên Sự Thật. Bị nuốt chửng và nghiền nát bởi hư không, cùng với ánh sáng rực rỡ tiếp tục tàn phá cho đến khi hoàn tất. Một khi đòn tấn công này được sử dụng, thì đó không còn là một trận chiến nữa, mà là cơn thịnh nộ của tự nhiên. thumb Tạo nên phép lạ từ khởi điểm, cho thấy sự sáng tạo – khởi đầu của vạn vật, đòn tấn công mở ra một vực sâu với khả năng nghiền nát mọi sáng tạo, mở ra một lỗ hổng dẫn đến địa ngục đưa mọi thứ trở về hư vô, về điểm bắt đầu. Áp suất gió tạo ra chân không hút lấy mọi thứ như mặt đất, bầu trời, khí quyển vào vòng xoáy hư vô. Sự rối loạn của khởi điểm hút lấy mọi thứ vốn không còn mang bất kì hình dạng nào mà chỉ còn sự hỗn loạn và tạo ra chân lý mới chia rẽ đồng thời phân biệt giữa Thiên đàng, Biển cả và Mặt đất. Sau khi Trời và Đất được phân chia, trong bóng tối nơi mọi thứ đều trở về hư vô, chỉ còn sót lại Ea toả sáng như một Vì Tinh Tú của Sự Sáng Tạo giữa sự tàn phá, chiếu rọi những tia sáng đầu tiên cho tân thế giới nên Gilgamesh gọi đây là Tinh Tú Khai Tịch Phân Rẽ Đất Trời. Enuma Eish cũng khiến cho Cố Hữu Kết Giới như Ionioi Hetairoi bị rạn nứt, vỡ vụn và sụp đổ xuống vực thẳm như kết thúc của chiếc đồng hồ cát, toàn bộ thế giới bên trong Cố Hữu Kết Giới sẽ bị nghiền nát hoàn toàn nếu nó không tự sụp đổ vì thiếu hụt năng lượng để duy trì. Khi Gilgamesh quyết định sử dụng toàn bộ sức mạnh của Ea để đấu với Enkidu trong Fate/Strange Fake, Thế Giới đã bị hút vào Hư không do thanh kiếm tạo ra và dần dần tách ra nhưng Enuma Elish của Enkidu đã giữ chặt và nối Thế Giới lại. Shamhat, người đầu tiên tiếp xúc với Enkidu, mô tả cuộc chiến của họ vào thời cổ đại rằng “''Thế Giới như được tái sinh và huỷ diệt bảy lần''”. Trong Fate/Extra CCC, Gilgamesh sử dụng Ea theo một cách khác, khiến Ea quay nhanh và ngay lặp tức phá huỷ khu vực nơi anh đang chiến đấu. Anh đứng cao hơn đối thủ, rút thanh Ea và giơ cao, các sàn đấu nơi đối phương đang đứng bắt đầu xoay khiến cho không – thời gian bị xé ra, gây chấn động không gian. Gọi lên Enuma Elish và hướng Ea về phía đối phương, các sàn đấu bắt đầu hợp nhất tại một điểm, thu nhỏ đối thủ khi đòn tấn công ập tới. Khả năng này ngay lặp tức đánh bại tất cả đối thủ trong trò chơi mặc cho tình trạng của họ. | |option1 = Tiếng Việt |option2 = Tiếng Nhật}} Sức tấn công dựa trên hai mươi lần thông số Sức mạnh của Gilgamesh nhờ sự gia tăng bởi thông số Ma Lực vào thông số Sức mạnh một cách ngẫu nhiên. Sức mạnh phóng ra tối đa của thanh kiếm là 4000 sát thương, so với Bảo Khí hạng A+++ có sức mạnh phóng ra là 200. Con số này có thể được gia tăng thêm bởi số lượng Bảo Khí được cất giữ trong kho báu của anh, càng nhiều kho báu thì càng mạnh. Vì thông số sức mạnh của Angelica và Ko-Gil thấp hơn Gilgamesh nên phiên bản Enuma Elish của họ cũng yếu hơn.PRISMA material/pre Tham khảo en: it: Thể_loại:Binh Khí Thần Tạo Thể_loại:Kiếm Thể_loại:Bảo Khí hạng A Thể_loại:Bảo Khí hạng EX Thể_loại:Bảo Khí Diệt Thế